


Talvez um muffin?

by Lary_sam



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lary_sam/pseuds/Lary_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você estava cansado e sem um pingo de vontade de enfrentar o engarrafamento na hora do rush para voltar para casa. Além do mais, você estava querendo conhecer aquela nova loja do Starbucks fazia já um tempo mesmo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talvez um muffin?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiago Delfini](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tiago+Delfini).



> Ti!!!  
> I'm so sorry! Eu queria fazer uma Coffee Shop Au toda bonitinha e bem desenvolvida, mas a pessoa aqui desaprendeu a escrever, sério!!  
> Mesmo não sendo uma obra-prima, espero que você goste.
> 
> Beijo!!!

É meio-dia e você está cansado, mas, só de lembrar o engarrafamento que terá que enfrentar para voltar para casa depois do turno que teve, você não se anima com o fim de mais um dia de trabalho. E é, por causa desse pensamento, que se vê passando do ponto de ônibus e seguindo em direção aquela nova filial do Starbucks que sempre lhe pareceu aconchegante, mas que nunca teve tempo de visitar.

A primeira vista, você se anima por não ter estado engando. A decoração era simples, mas lhe fez sorrir, eram pinturas de xícaras de café quente, livros e algumas notas de música. E a melhor parte, era o silêncio quebrado pelo sussurro das conversas que vinha de um pequeno grupo de amigos, um verdadeiro contraste com o corre-corre e barulho do qual havia escapado. Porém, foi ao caminhar até o balcão para fazer seu pedido que você a viu. 

Cabelos negros longos,com algumas mechas azuis, óculos de aros transparentes com detalhes pretos na lateral, enquanto vestia uma camisa preta com um personagem de um anime muito seu conhecido.. Seu olhar franzia para tela do computador como se estivesse travando uma briga com o que é que fosse que estivesse na tela.

Você não arriscaria dar um nome para o sentimento que estava a sentir naquele momento, muito menos daria um significado tão profundo como amor a primeira vista, mas a garota tinha simplesmente lhe roubado a atenção de uma forma diferente. Havia algo naquela garota que o intrigava e atraia.

Tendo feito finalmente o seu pedido, você vai procurar um lugar bom para se sentar, coincidindo com um que lhe dar uma perfeita visão da misteriosa garota, que ainda continua com o cenho franzido, mas agora digitando algo furiosamente, não parando nem para umedecer os lábios com a língua enquanto uma caneca com café, provavelmente, vazia, repousa esquecida ao lado.

Sorrindo e balançando a cabeça, você tira seu celular da bolsa e começa a conversar com os amigos pelo whatsapp, esquecendo-se da garota por hora. Trinta minutos depois, você para, considerando ter se passado tempo suficiente para tentar enfrentar o engarramento de volta para casa. E ao se levantar, você não resiste olhar para a garota que parecia finalmente satisfeita com o que estava lendo, confirmando algo em um livro que só agora você percebia estar ao lado do notebook.

Num impulso, você vai até o atendente e faz um pedido, paga-o, e depois das instruções segue em direção a saída sem parar para ver o atende pegar o solicitado muffin de chocolate e levar até a garota que mais uma vez franziu o cenho ao explicar que não havia pedido aquilo para logo em seguida receber a explicação com sua pequena nota.

Quem sabe lhe roube a atenção por alguns segundos para algo mais agradável. Talvez até um sorriso?

A garota tenta segurar o sorriso que lhe tentar escapar e agradece ao atendente, mas sua atenção não volta imediatamente para o trabalho, mas para o ambiente em volta como a tentar lhe mesmo sem saber quem você é. E, ao olhar de volta para o muffin, ela sorria.

***

Você não consegue voltar naquele Starbucks nos dias que se seguem até Sábado. Contente por finalmente ter acabado o trabalho daquela semana, uma vez que estará de folga no domingo, você não sente vontade de seguir direto para casa debaixo daquela torrencial chuva que decidira cair sem aviso. E enquanto seguia até o Café, decidindo por esperar a chuva diminuir, você não pode deixar de pensar se encontraria novamente aquela garota lá.

E lá está ela, naquela mesma mesa do outro dia, só que dessa vez seu cabelo está preso num rabo de cavalo e, ao invés do franzir de sobrancelha, ela sorria para algo em uma folha de papel na sua frente. Você percebe que não havia notebook hoje, talvez hoje ela não estivesse trabalhando.

Balançando a cabeça, você segue para fazer o seu pedido e também resolver manter o mesmo assento da outra vez, afinal a luz era perfeita ali para ler seu novo mangá. Mas antes que pudesse fazer seu caminho, movimento lhe chama atenção e percebe pela primeira vez que a garota está a desenhar, e sua curiosidade o faz mudar de direção.

Você tentar disfarçar como se seguindo em direção a uma mesa perto dela, mas quando seus olhos pousam no desenho que ela estava a terminar, você sorrir e antes de perceber palavras estão saindo de sua boca.

\- Você é muito boa. Se eu tivesse seu talento com certeza não estaria trabalhando com público.

Ela olha em sua direção sobressaltada com a inesperada interrupção, mas logo abaixa o olhar como se sem graça. 

\- Não sou tão boa assim, mas eu tento. E essa é só uma hobby, meu trabalho envolve mais palavras e pouco atendimento, graças a Deus.

Você ri, mas insiste em defender sua opinião.

\- Não, você é boa sim, olhar que eu falo com propriedade.

Você balança o mangá em sua mão, o qual exibe o mesmo personagem desenhado no papel sobre a mesa, resultando num verdadeiro riso, e, é, você sabia que ela ficaria mais linda sorrindo do que com o cenho franzido. Então, ela lhe faz um pergunta, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

\- Essa é a nova edição?  
\- Saiu hoje, acabei de comprar na banca a caminho daqui. Ainda bem que consegui guardá-lo na mochila sem molhar.  
\- Com certeza, seria um pecado. - Ela hesita por um momento. - Posso dar uma olhar?

Entregando o mangá a ela, você para antes de puxar uma cadeira e sentar a mesa, aproveitando para apreciar os desenhos espalhados sobre a mesa quando você percebe a caneca dela, mais uma vez, vazia. Levantando o olhar e percebendo que ela tinha toda atenção no mangá, o qual folheava com um ar de quase adoração, você respira fundo para tomar coragem.

\- Seu café acabou, você quer pedir outro? Talvez um muffin?

Ela prendeu o olhar ao seu com o cenho levamente franzido, o considerando, fazendo seu coração acelerar como um louco em seu peito, antes dela abrir um sorriso. E droga, como ela era bonita sorrindo. E ver aquele sorriso direcionado a você, não consegue evitar sorrir também.

\- Eu adoraria. Meu nome é Victoria.  
\- Tiago.


End file.
